Family Tree
by pcworth
Summary: When Henry has to turn a family tree and essay in for a class assignment, the teacher calls Emma and Regina in for a conference. I haven't decided whether to make this more than a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. Just a fan_

"Sorry I am late," Emma said as she entered the classroom. She smiled at Henry's teacher, and tried not to make eye contact with Regina who was sure to have a snarky remark about her inability to show up on time.

"Thank you both for coming," Miss Andrews said.

"Is there something wrong with Henry's grades?" Regina asked, still unsure why she and Emma had been asked to come in.

"No, Henry's grades are fine, although he could improve his math scores. I was hoping I could talk to you both about something else. You see we had a class assignment where everyone was to do a family tree."

"There is no way this ends well," Emma remarked earning her a "shh" from Regina.

"Yes well you see the tree wasn't meant to be comprehensive. It was merely an exercise in how the children identify with themselves within in the framework of their families. Kind of a where if your place in the world and where you want to go. They were to write an accompanying piece to show what traits from their family they hoped they had or could relate with. It wasn't something to share with the class, merely turned in as homework to me. I admit while I have a casual knowledge of Henry's lineage, I was still surprised by what he turned and I felt I should let you see it as well. Henry is a delicate stage in his life and development I think based on what he submitted that he may have some questions about where he comes from and how he fits in."

She handed over two copies of the family tree and essay.

Regina looked at the tree her eyes immediately going to where Henry's parents were to be listed. Her eyes tightened a little as she scrutinized the document. She then flipped to the essay and read through it quickly.

"Do you want to give me the cliff notes version?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at her incredulously. "The cliff notes version, Ok. Henry is under the impression that you and I are involved."

"Involved in what?"

"With each other," Regina said sternly. "He thinks you and I are having a relationship."

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina stared at the essay her son had turned in about his family. Since leaving the school, her thoughts had been on it. She took another sip of wine and reread a passage that had immediately stood out to her.

"My mom – that would be Emma, she sometimes forgets to take care of herself. Nothing major, it's just that she gets real busy sometimes during the day that she might forget to eat her lunch. The last time this happened, my mother – that would be Regina, noticed so she invited Emma to dinner that night to make sure she ate.

Last week my mother had a flat tire on her car and she called mom to see if she could pick me up since she was stuck. Mom picked me up and then we went over and mom changed the tire on my mother's car.

That is how they are – they take care of each other."

Regina tucked the papers away as she heard Henry entering the home. He had been away at a friend's working on a science project. "Hi," he said entering the kitchen. "How was the parent-teacher conference?"

"It was good," she said. "The teacher was very complimentary of your grades, although she thought you could use some improvement in math."

"Did Emma show up?"

"She did. She was late as usual."

Henry smiled, "at least she made it."

"Yes. Did they feed you over at the Andersons or do you need me to make something?"

"No, I'm good,"

She looked down where she had hidden the papers in a kitchen drawer. "Henry …"

"Yes?"

"Nothing, nevermind," she said.

"Ok, well I am going to go up to my room," he said.

As he left the room, Regina pulled the papers back out. She looked at them, and then picked up her cellphone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Emma, we need to talk about this family tree project."

"We did talk about it."

"No. You laughed and said it was a misunderstanding and then left it up to me to deal with. Don't you think we should address this together? I mean did you read the essay?"

"Yes. It's not like he lied in it. We have done stuff with each other more often lately."

"That doesn't exactly equate to a relationship. A relationship which he clearly believes we are in based on how he ended the whole essay."

"Ok, maybe you and I should sit down and talk about how we want to address it with him. We could meet after work tomorrow at your office."

"That is agreeable. I will see you tomorrow."

The next day Emma showed up – on time she pointed out – to Regina's office.

"Thank you for coming," Regina said.

"Sure," she said, taking a seat in front of Regina's desk.

"I think we need to address this with Henry sooner, rather than later. I think if we sit him down and discuss with him that nature of how adults interact that maybe he will see that what you and I have is nothing more than two adults who are raising their son, and therefore it is only natural that we would have interactions."

Silence.

"Well, what do you think Miss Swan?"

"I read it over again last night, and again this morning and I got to thinking. You know when I was being shuffled in between foster homes growing up, all I wanted was for my real parents to come in and sweep me away from all that crap. And I could picture it clearly in my head – a mom and dad who loved me and realized it was a mistake to give me up, or else they were on the run from the mob and had to leave me behind for my own protection. As a kid in the system you think about these things. You want your parents to be together and to love you. Henry is no different. He wants his parents to be together."

"I can understand that. I mean I have no idea what that must have been like for you and I could say sorry because it wouldn't have happened if it weren't my actions, but I couldn't say sorry enough for it."

"I didn't bring it up make you uncomfortable."

"I know you didn't. I was trying to say that while I understand why you would feel that way, that isn't how Henry was raised. I raised him well. As a kid, he was so happy, and I could examine over and over again how things went wrong, or I guess you could say right since the curse was lifted and my son is still my son. I just … he has never asked me why I don't date or why don't have a man in my life. And maybe he thinks there is void there that needs filled. Maybe he wonders the same about you and that is where this is really stemming from."

"Why does it have to be a man?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you think he wants to know why you and I don't have a man in our lives. Why do we have to be with men to fill that void?"

"Um … well … I just … well you said yourself you pictured your mom and dad," Regina said feeling uncomfortable with how the conversation was changing.

Emma's phone rang. "It's the station," she said getting up and answering it. Regina watched her as she talked and knew from her responses that their discussion was over.

"Sorry, I got to go," Emma said.

"Of course sheriff."

Emma took a step away then turned back. "Have you ever noticed that when we are in public or having a formal talk you call me Miss Swan or Sheriff Swan, but when we are alone or with just Henry you call me Emma? Maybe you should think that over Regina and think about why Henry might think we have a close relationship."


	3. Chapter 3

Regina kept dialing the number but wouldn't hit send. She had been sitting on the edge of her bed for the past hour where she kept second-guessing whether to call Emma. Miss Swan, her mind told herself. It had been a couple of days since she had spoken to Emma. Ever since Emma had asked her to consider why she called her Emma in private but Miss Swan or Sheriff Swan in public, she hadn't been able to think of anything else.

Maybe Emma was thinking that this whole thing was her fault because she had changed her level of formality with her. But she didn't think that was it. Why couldn't Emma had just come out and say whatever it was?

She had read Henry's essay over and over again to the point she was sure she had memorized it. She still didn't see how Henry had jumped to the conclusion that she and Emma were involved with each other. She had wanted to ask him, but even that was something she had been avoiding.

Sitting down to talk to him about this seemed awkward at best.

There was one other part of her conversation with Emma that had bothered her, and it was the real reason she was sitting there.

Taking a deep breath and reminding herself she was mayor and a former queen, Regina dialed the phone.

"Hey," Emma answered.

"What are you doing?"

"Me, nothing."

"Meet me at my office in 30 minutes."

She hung up the phone.

Henry was supposed to be asleep, but still he heard his mother leave the house close to midnight. He smiled knowing that there was only one person she could be going to see.

Regina was pacing by the time Emma arrived.

"Thank you for coming. I am sorry if I was a little short with you on the phone, but I really think we need to clear up this misconception Henry has about us."

"You called me here because you want us to deal with this right now?"

"Not now as in talking to Henry, but yes we should clear this up."

"Have you thought about what I said?"

"Yes, and I can see where you might think this is my fault because Henry observes me being less than formal with you when we are in private. I can certainly rectify that – be more consistent. I afraid you may be upset about something I said when we talked last time. Please know that I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I don't think it is any of my business who a person dates. If a man chooses to be with a man, that is their choice – I mean their biology, anyway, I don't feel like I should judge. My point is I am sorry if unknowingly offended you with any statements I made."

"Wow," Emma said. "You are unbelievable."

"What? Did I say something else to upset you?"

"Regina when you read Henry's essay did you feel? Besides getting upset, did you feel anything about it?"

Regina took a step back. "I felt like Henry needed us to explain things to him. He is coming to that age where he …"

"Stop," Emma said. "Just stop. You know if you think our interactions are confusing Henry, I have a solution. Unless we have to talk to each other for city business or something important related to Henry, why don't we just stop interacting?"

She turned, slamming the door as she left.

Regina took a seat behind her desk. She hadn't meant for it go like this. She just wanted to stop thinking about every second of every day. She wanted things to go back to normal.

Emma picked Henry up from school the next day.

"So?" he questioned.

Emma said nothing.

"Did you two meet last night? Because she left around midnight."

"We did meet. It didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"I sort of snapped at your mother last night and then stormed out on her."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because your mother … she … even if she has an epiphany I don't see her acting on it."

"Does that mean Operation Wolf is done?"

Emma looked over at him and smiled. "No. It is still a good plan. The essay got her thinking at least, but it confused her too. All this means is that it's time we change tactics. Getting her to open her eyes didn't work, so let's see how she likes jealousy."

"We are going to be family," Henry said.

"We are already a family. We just need to get your mother to realize it."


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Again I do not own OUAT or its characters. I am just a fan._

It had now been more than two weeks since Emma had stormed out of her office and in that time the few times they saw each other they had stuck to two topics of conversation – Henry and city business.

Regina had gone back to using more formal titles – Miss Swan or Sheriff Swan.

But they lived in a small town and it was impossible for Regina not to hear things. For instance, Emma had been gone two Saturdays ago for nearly the whole day out with Hook on his boat. Or the night she gone out with one of Robin's band – Regina had yet to bother learning all their names – and the two had actually been seen dancing together at the Rabbit Hole.

It was her latest excursion into the dating world that had Regina staring at her desk instead of working like she was supposed to. Emma had been seen on a picnic with Ruby, and from Regina's secretary had said, it was anything but a simple friends lunch.

She didn't even know why her secretary had told her. It as none of her business who Miss Swan chose to go out with. One would think that she would at least not let the whole town know her business, Regina thought, after all they had a son.

And like she had told Emma, she didn't care if a man chose to be with a man – it was none of her concern.

She looked back at her incomplete paperwork, reminding herself once again that it was none of her concern.

Ruby had to smile at Emma who was currently asleep on her couch. She had now been on four "dates" with the woman where Emma had spent most of her time talking about various aspects of Regina. This last one was the worse as Emma drank a little too much, mostly out of anger that she was getting no reaction out of Regina whatsoever.

Her friend was certainly in love with the mayor. It was cute, Ruby thought, even if it was Regina.

She had made the mistake on the first date of asking Emma what she saw in the former queen. That was 90 minutes of life Ruby would never get back. Not to mention the 15 minutes Emma spent on describing Regina's well-toned calf muscles.

Emma started to stir and Ruby was there to offer her a bottle of water to help with the hydration process. Emma sat up and Ruby took a seat next to her.

"You were kind of drunk last night when I offered you a piece of advice, so I am going to say it again. I get that you and Henry have this adorable little plan to get Regina to see that you and her could have something special. But maybe if you were just direct with her, ask her out on a date, then you might actually move a step closer to what you want. It's been a month now and all the fake dates with me and anyone else you can talk into it aren't making a difference."

"It's not like I didn't think about that from the very beginning, but … I don't know. I needed to see if she would be accepting of the idea of dating a woman first, and that didn't go well."

"Do you think she's into women, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she's into you, yes or no?"

Pause. "Yes, but the problem is I don't think she sees the two things as being connected. I mean I know she appreciates the female form, I've seen her admiring a few when people weren't looking. But I think she thought we were developing into co-parents, friends even, but not potential …"

"Mutual sex slaves?"

Emma cracked her first smile of the day. "Maybe you are right. Maybe I should be straight forward with her."

"That's my girl. Now get up, go home, shower because you smell like a bar and go see your woman. Besides I got to get down to work and I don't want you sleeping on my couch all day."

"Always full of love and support, Rubes,"

"You know it."

Emma put on her shoes and walked down with Ruby, who lived above the diner anyway. She figured she would get a coffee to go and head home.

"You know you have to give me all the hot details when you finally bed Madame Mayor," Ruby said.

"I'm not telling you that kind of stuff."

"Oh please, don't act like you aren't going to run and tell me the moment you get the chance. I bet she is screamer. Probably likes to talk dirty."

Emma laughed as they came out into the diner and stopped as she saw Regina there. The other woman had looked up as Emma came through the door. That door led to only place – the boarding house apartments where Emma most certainly did not live, but Ruby did.

Regina turned and left the diner, despite Granny calling out to her that she forgot her coffee.

Emma rushed out after her, but Regina had gotten into her car and drove off already. She had seen the look of disbelief and yes hurt in Regina's eyes when she looked at Emma coming down.

"Damn it," Emma cursed.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though she knew she should have run after Regina, Emma still went home. She figured she would give Regina a little time, plus Emma really wanted to take a shower. The last thing she needed was to go talk to her dressed in clothes from the night before and smelling like a bar. That, she was sure, would have been unappreciated by the always stylish mayor.

She had a towel wrapped around her still somewhat wet body as she wiped the condensation off of her mirror. She studied the reflection. This is not where she pictured her life as being in her 30s. It just seemed like nothing ever worked out for her until she came to Storybrooke. Being given up by her parents, regardless of the circumstances, going to prison because of Neal, giving Henry up, and while she thought she had shit together – it wasn't until Henry came to bring her to Storybrooke that she realized she was really just going through the motions of life.

She had known fairly early on that she was interested in men and women, although she had only had one steady girlfriend so far and that didn't even last a year. She hadn't immediately made that revelation to her parents, but when she had Snow wasn't entirely surprised. Apparently when she was still Mary Margaret to Emma, Emma had made a few remarks to her friend that made her consider the possibility.

Ironically, one of those remarks was about Regina.

But in her defense, Emma had found Regina attractive from the start – a real bitch as far as attitude went, but a sexy bitch.

It took her and Regina a while to get to a place where they were actually comfortable about each other, enjoyed each other's company even. Then a night about three months back when Emma was at Regina's place to watch Henry, while Regina was at some meeting, she and Henry got to talking. She thought about how intelligent their son really was.

"You've become like my official babysitter," Henry said.

"I suppose, although it's not like you need one. But it's nice to be able to spend additional time with you."

"You've been coming over here a lot lately."

Emma gave him a curious look. "Is that a problem?"

"No. I love it. Especially when we all get to sit down and have dinner together."

"Your mother is an amazing cook. She may have missed her calling with that whole Evil Queen thing."

It meant something that they were able to mention Regina's past in such a casual manner.

"What about your mother, has she said something about me being over here? Am I annoying her or anything?"

"I don't think so. I think she likes having the company. It's not like she every really had people over. I mean she'd maybe host a village party on occasion, but that seemed more like a duty or somewhat. She's more relaxed now. I like it."

"I like it too."

"How much do you like it?"

She gave him another look, "I like it a lot. For once in my life I feel connected to a place, to people – that includes Regina – and it means a lot to me."

Henry smiled at her. "So when are you going to ask her out on a proper date?"

Emma smiled back and plans for Operation Wolf began.

While Emma was reasonable sure Regina found her attractive, she was also reasonably sure Regina would never make the first move. But Emma couldn't figure out a way to even bring the matter of Regina's sexuality up in conversation. Regina was nothing if not intimidating, and Emma didn't want to handle it wrong and have Regina hate her. It was Henry's idea to plant the seed in Regina's mind through his family tree assignment.

Yes, she realized that having her son try to help hook her up with his other mother was probably not the most adult thing to do, but Henry wanted to help and Emma thought the idea was cute.

However, neither of them expected his teacher to call them both in to show them the project. Henry had planned on leaving it set out so Regina would see it and then hopefully that would open up a conversation between her and Emma. But the teacher calling them in clearly put Regina on the defensive and it made it all the more complicated.

Emma didn't help matters by storming out on Regina, but she was frustrated that Regina didn't see what she saw – that they were great together and could be even greater. Given her past, it was clear Regina made emotional decisions – not usually good ones. In talking to Regina one night, the other woman had admitted that she knew the mistakes she had made and was trying her best not to make any more. Emma thought it made her a little more reserved.

Ever since she had known Regina, she knew Regina tried to broadcast an appearance of always being in control, even when she wasn't. This was a woman who didn't want to concede an inch if she could get away with it. That was part of the reason Emma decided to try to make her jealous. She thought it would push Regina to challenge anyone else wanting to spend time with Emma. She thought Regina would make one of those emotional decisions – a right one this time and finally say to Emma that yes she was interested.

But now Emma had created another problem. This time she was going to take Ruby's advice and have an open, honest, adult conversation with the woman she loved.

She dressed, making herself as presentable as possible, and drove over to Regina's office.

"She's not in," her secretary, a woman named Susan who was one of those people who had served in Regina's court when she was queen. "She said she needed to take a few days off and had me clear her schedule. She also left this for you."

Susan handed her an envelope.

Emma returned to her car before opening it.

Emma,

I somehow knew you would end up at my office, which is why I left this letter here for you. I would appreciate it if you would watch Henry for a few days, a week at the most. You can stay at the mansion if you want, I only ask that you don't have any overnight guests. I need to get away for a bit so by the time you read this I will be across the Storybrooke border. I always retained my memories from before so the border has no affect on me.

I am sorry for putting this on you at such a last minute. Tell Henry I love him and I will be back soon.

Regina

Emma read the letter several times to make sure she was reading it right. "Fuck," she swore hitting the steering wheel. "What have I done?"


	6. Chapter 6

Regina walked along the boardwalk in Camden. She had driven straight there from Storybrooke, never intending to go very far. She had checked into a hotel and had stayed in the room that day alone with her thoughts.  
She couldn't really say why she had left Storybrooke, only that she needed to get out. A month ago she felt like her life was in complete order but now she felt like she had lost control. A month ago she had been happy that she had repaired her relationship with Henry. The people in the town, while many would never be friendly to her, they at least weren't treating her like a pariah. Then there was Emma.  
The woman she had once tried to force out of her town and life had somehow become a friend.  
Then that damn parent-teacher conference happened.  
She still didn't understand what went wrong exactly. At first she thought she had unknowingly insulted Emma and her sexuality. But it was more than that and it took Regina's mind to thoughts she didn't want to deal with.  
When she saw Emma yesterday morning coming down from what was clearly Ruby's place she felt like the world had stopped, even if it was only for a few seconds. Suddenly Regina was thinking what it would be like sharing Henry not only with Emma but Emma and Ruby or whoever she chose to be with.  
She took a seat on a bench to look out at water and a coastline very similar to Storybrooke and she felt a little homesick. What was she doing here? She had essentially abandoned her son without warning. Yes she hadn't meant to be gone long but she worried often of doing something that would cost her Henry again.  
"Excuse me ma'am."  
She looked up to see an older gentleman probably in his 80s. He walked with a cane and looked to weigh about 100 pounds.  
"Do you mind if I sit?"  
"Of course," she said fearing the might collapse if he didn't sit. She slid over to the side more. He sat down, positioned his cane between his legs and with both hands perched on top of it he leaned forward a bit.  
"I come here to this bench every day," he said. "I met my wife Karen just over there." He pointed to a spot by the pier. "We were married for 59 of the best years. She passed two years ago."  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Thank you. Karen, she loved to come down here so that is why I come here and sit on this bench. A lot more tourists now than when we were starting out. But I like to come here and not just watch the water and remember my wife, but to watch the people. Every once in a while I see a couple who reminds me of me and Karen. That look of true love is unmistakable."  
"Now I come here today and I see a young, beautiful woman who looks like she is one of the pieces of driftwood that floats on the currents until it finds the shore. Only one thing puts a look like that on a pretty young thing like you - a lost love. Am I right?"  
She gave him a half smile. "I lost the love of my life when I was younger, a teenager still. His name was Daniel."  
"That is a tough loss at such a young age."  
"Yes it was."  
"Were you thinking about him before I interrupted?"  
"No."  
"But you were thinking of someone?"  
"Yes. A friend, well we were friends I think. To be honest I am not sure."  
"Did you have a falling out?"  
"Yes, it was ... I don't know. Emma is hard to read sometimes. Her casualness at times throws me off because it wasn't that long ago that we hated each other so now I can't always understand if she means something different when she says something. It is frustrating beyond belief."  
"Have you told her this?"  
"No. I mean ... I would like a clear definition of our relationship and I don't think that is too much to ask for?"  
"Have you asked her for this definition you are looking for?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
Regina couldn't think of what to say.  
"Let me ask you this ... sorry, I never probably introduced myself. I am Frank."  
"Regina."  
"Good to meet you Regina. Now like I was about to ask, what do you think is the definition of your relationship with this Emma?"  
"Well it is complicated."  
"Most great relationships are. When I met Karen she actually wasn't from here. She was visiting with family over the summer. She was from Ohio. We spent the summer seeing as much as we could of each other. I wasn't even from here just stationed up at the naval base. We wrote letters to each other for a year but it seemed like that was all it would be. I got injured in an accident. Had to take a medical discharge. I had spent my whole youth drifting, even in the navy where I was drifting literally. I got out and I hitchhiked to Ohio, knocked on her door told her I fully intended on marrying her but I wasn't going to officially ask for her hand until I showed I was committed. I got a job with her cousin on a farm. Two years later I asked for her hand. That's not to say it was easy from there on out, but complications aren't a barrier in a relationship unless you decide not to find away around them."  
"I think our situation is a little different. We share a son. Emma is Henry's birth mother and she gave him up. I adopted him and I raised him until he was 10 until one night there was Emma on my doorstep. Henry and I had been having a rough time and he sought her out.  
"Despite saying she didn't want to stick around or be a part of Henry's life which I was thankful for, she ended up staying. We butted heads constantly and her family, well I had a history with her parents which weren't pleasant. It was my fault but still. Then Henry was kidnapped and Emma and I had to work together to get him back and things started to change. Then slowly she and I weren't butting heads we were ... friends."  
"But something happened to change that recently I take it?"  
"Our son got this crazy notion that my relationship with Emma was more than just friendship. I thought we should sit down with him and talk to him like adults. And so we were discussing how to address this and I think I said something that made her mad and she stormed out saying maybe we should restrict our relationship to town business and our son. She can be a little hot headed at times so I thought she would cool down after a few days and we would talk again but that didn't happen. Next thing I know she is dating anyone with two legs and yesterday ... yesterday I saw her coming out of the home of a woman who she had gone on some dates with and ...I don't know."  
Frank laughed, "Sorry," he said after seeing the look on her face. "I stand by initial assessment of you. But tell me Regina when did you figure out you were in love with this Emma?"  
She opened her mouth and then closed it. She turned and looked back at the ocean.  
"Based on your reaction I am going to guess you figured it out in the last 30 seconds or so," he said laughing again.


	7. Chapter 7

What an idiot she was.

This had to be karma for all the times she had referred to others idiots, she thought as she returned to her hotel room and sat on the bed.

How could she not know she was in love with Emma?

It all seemed to make sense to her now. Things hadn't just changed into friendship with Emma – at least not from Regina's standpoint. She had begun to smile when she got texts from Emma, even though many times they were silly things that she would scold Emma for by telling her that she was sheriff and should get back to work and not waste time sending her jokes. Yet every time her phone would beep and she saw it was a text from Emma she would smile.

And she enjoyed the nights Emma came over. She liked cooking for her and Henry. She would pour through recipes to try and make just so she could try them. The times when Emma would say she couldn't eat more because she was stuffed brought her joy.

There was one night when she had come home late and found Emma asleep on her couch. She didn't have the heart to wake her so she would go home so she merely covered her up with a blanket and turned off the lights. The next morning she woke to pancakes – misshapen ones but pancakes nonetheless – cooked by Emma.

Henry loved having Emma around and up until she read that essay she thought it was just Emma that he liked to see, but she realized now that he liked seeing his mothers together. He must have picked up on feelings that Regina didn't even know she had for the blonde.

But now it was too late. She had told Frank as much.

"Nonsense. There is no such thing as too late for love," he said.

"She's with someone else."

"And you are sure of that?"

"She spent the night there. She once told me she wasn't a spend the night kind of girl unless she saw the relationship going somewhere."

"How do you know she is only with this other girl because she doesn't see you as an option because you didn't see yourself as an option?"

"I guess I don't."

"There you go. Do you want a piece of an advice from an old geezer?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Go home Regina. Go home and talk with this Emma. At least then you will know once and for all. It has to be better than sitting here with an old man in some random town because you are afraid of the outcome."

"Thank you Frank."

"No problem. I like talking with pretty woman. I may be 77 but I am not dead."

She laughed with him on this.

"One other thing before you leave to go get your girl. My granddaughter Becky she got married not that long ago. She let me walk her down the aisle – a slower walk than she would have liked I am sure, but I was happy to do it. You see her parents didn't agree with who she was marrying. It hurt her bad. But I remember the day she told me was getting married and asked me if I would do her the honor of escorting her. I didn't look at her. I looked at Theresa and said 'if I am giving my granddaughter up to you then the name Frank better at least be a consideration for my great grandson.' My point is, you say you have a past with this Emma's parents. You can't let folks who don't understand your love keep you from it."

She had surprised herself by giving Frank a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving him to go back to her hotel.

She wanted to follow Frank's advice. She did. But the more she thought, the more she couldn't believe how badly she had messed things up. She had caused this rift between her and Emma. And now Emma was with Ruby, and Regina had no idea if that was because Emma had feelings for the waitress or if she truly didn't see Regina as an option because of what had happened.

The question that plagued her mind was did Emma have feelings for her?

There was only one way to find out she knew.

She stood to begin packing her things. She would go home.

No sooner had she pulled out her suitcase than there was a knock at the door. She went over and opened it.

"Hi," Emma said. "Can I come in?"


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: Believe or not, I will be wrapping up this story soon.

Regina moved aside so Emma could come in the room. Emma came in and saw the suitcase was out.

"Moving on," she said.

"Going home."

"Oh, and here I thought bringing you back home was going to be hard."

"You came here to bring me home?"  
"Don't sound so surprised," Emma said. "Did you honestly think that I was going to sit still back in Storybrooke when you just took off like that?"

"I didn't think you would be bothered by it, beyond having to watch Henry."

"How can you say that?"  
"How could you sleep with Ruby?"

The words were out of her mouth before she had even realized she was about to say it. It was none of her business who Emma slept with. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"I didn't sleep with Ruby," Emma sighed. "It is way past time we talk."

"You didn't sleep with Ruby?"

"No. I was trying to …"

Before she could finish the sentence, Regina was kissing her. Emma melted into the kiss. Her lips felt amazing on hers, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Regina, pulling her in closer. This, she thought, this was the kiss she had been waiting for all her life.

Regina was the first to stop kissing. "I'm sorry,"

"Hey you never have to apologize for doing that."

"No, I mean for interrupting you," she smiled. "You were saying."

"I have no idea," Emma said smiling back. She just wanted to kiss her again.

"What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to make you jealous,"

Regina backed up out of her embrace. "You were trying to make me jealous."

Emma didn't like the look on Regina's face. "Um … yeah … I mean I just wanted you to realize that you and I … you know were meant to be together."

Regina took a step back again. "You mean you knew … you knew I felt this way about you and you … this is how you chose to deal with it?"

"What? No. Listen to me …"

"You knew and you what chose to toy with me?"

"Regina, no, would you please listen to me."

"Get out."

"No."

"Miss Swan, get out now."

"If you would just calm down. I can explain every thing. I can explain about the essay."

"The essay? You mean Henry's essay about us? What about it?"

Emma could feel the situation getting out of control. "Henry, he wants us to be a family, a real family. We didn't know if you … we wanted to get your attention and then when we got into that fight, I just … I wanted to make you see that you and I are good together."

"You manipulated me and you involved our son? Get out. Get out now before I call the cops. You aren't sheriff here."

"Ok, ok," Emma said holding her hands up and backing up to the door. "Just know that I want this and I know you want this."

Emma left and Regina sunk to her knees and cried.

Emma had booked a room in the hotel that night. She felt horrible about how things had gone and while she tried to talk to Regina in the morning, Regina merely walked by her to her car and left.

That is how she found herself here on the boardwalk in this little town sitting on a bench looking at the sea.

When an old man asked if he could sit down she barely looked at him.

"You look like someone who is as love sick as I have ever seen a person. Hi, my name is Frank."

"Emma," she said not looking at him.

"You wouldn't be Regina's Emma, would you?"

This time she looked at him.


	9. Chapter 9

"How do you know Regina?" Emma asked.

"I don't. I met her yesterday sitting right as a matter of fact. She was looking as sad as you look now over a woman named Emma. Seemed like when she left, she had her head on straight about the situation. Was planning on heading home to talk it out, but since you are sitting here, I am guessing that didn't happen."

"I came here to find her actually."

"And?"

"And I managed to end things between us before they even got started. Now she won't even speak to me and I am sitting here on a bench talking with a stranger because I am an idiot."

"I am sure you aren't an idiot."

"Oh yeah? Let me tell you what I did."

She proceeded to tell him everything from the beginning, her feelings for Regina, the plot with Henry, the attempts at jealousy, leaving her son with her parents so she could chase after Regina only to end up mucking it all up by admitting to Regina that she had in fact done all of these things.

"I take it back, you are an idiot Emma."

"Jeez thanks Frank."

"No problem. But lucky for you, your problem isn't unfixable. Now Regina loves you, that much is plain to see, and you love her, so you two are already part way where you need to be. The funny thing about love is that lots of people claim to have it – and maybe they do, but the ones that last they know it's not enough just to love a person, you have to show them that no matter how many years pass the love won't fade and you will never stop showing that person how much you love them. That's what's wrong with couples today. They blame their busy lives for why they only say I love you on their anniversary or holidays. There wasn't a day that went buy that I didn't tell my Karen that I loved her. You want to know why I did that? I did because one it was true, and two, I never wanted the day to come when she doubted that love."

"But lip service isn't enough either. I smoked for a good part of my young life. Karen couldn't stand it. She asked, more like insisted I quit. I told her I would, but I kept sneaking around behind her back to smoke. Lord, the day that woman caught me we got into this huge blow. She stood her ground, and I stood mine. She wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't look at me. Three days passed and even though I kept saying I love you, she ignored me. That's when I realized I was risking something beautiful over something stupid. It was the last day I ever smoked.

"So my question to you is are you ready to stop being an idiot and get your girl back?"

"Yes, but …"

"Patience, young one. You don't get to be my age without knowing a few things. Let me ask you this, do you have any idea why Regina didn't take to your original plot with the essay?"

"I don't know. I thought at first it was because she just didn't see me that way, but now that I know that she does I am not sure."

"And the jealousy routine, why didn't she fall for that?"

Emma shrugged, "again, I thought at first it was because she wasn't interested or I was reading the signs wrong."

Frank sighed. "It's because you weren't being honest. That is why it didn't work and why she is upset now. Because if you couldn't be up front and honest with her over something this important, how can she expect you are being honest when you say you want to be with her?"

Emma looked down, knowing that Frank was right.

"I was scared," she said finally. "I was scared of this being some one-sided thing. All I have ever wanted in life was to have a family of my own. I have parents, but I didn't meet them until a few years ago because they had um given me up and I was raised in the foster system. We have a great relationship now, but I knew something was missing. I got a piece of it when I met Henry and started to get to know him. Then out of blue, one day I am over at Regina's and I am eating dinner with her and Henry and I just knew. I knew that there was where I wanted to be and this amazingly, beautiful woman who was also mother to my son was who I wanted to be with. But, I got scared because I just didn't know if she could see me that way. I had to know before …"

"Before you took that final leap into love?"

"Yeah," Emma said.

"I think you are ready then," Frank said. "Now let me tell you what you are going to do to get your girl back."


	10. Chapter 10

Regina walked into the school with Henry. She had been called to yet another parent teacher conference. Seeing the outcome of the last one, she was none to eager, but Henry had brought her a letter from the teacher about wanting to place Henry in some gifted classes. She could hardly refuse because she was still trying to get over the aftermath of what had happened with Emma. She had returned to Storybrooke and Emma had showed up a day later. In the week since she hadn't exchanged a single word with the sheriff. The way she saw it, she had no plans to speak to her ever again unless there was an apology first and even then she wasn't so sure she would. She felt more like a fool knowing now that she had been manipulated by Emma. She had grown up in a household where her mother practically controlled her every move and she wasn't about to stand by and let anyone steer her in any direction she didn't want to go.  
That was the crux of her issue now - it wasn't like she hadn't wanted to go in that direction once she realized that she had feelings for Emma. But knowing what Emma had done seemed to taint it for her.  
Every time she thought about it she got angry. But for every time she thought about it she also thought of their first kiss.  
They made it to the classroom but Henry's teacher wasn't there so they took seats. They were waiting for five minutes before Regina began to get annoyed. She took pride in being punctual but apparently that wasn't something everyone did.  
"I will go check the teacher's lounge," Henry said getting up and leaving.  
Henry had been gone maybe a minute when the door opened.  
"What are you doing here?" Regina asked Emma walked in.  
"Don't get mad," she said and immediately Regina knew she had been set up. She got to her feet and tried to walk to the door but Emma blocked her.  
"Out of my way Miss Swan."  
"I will. I will let you go, but I'm asking you to hear me out first."  
"I have no interest in any more of your lies," she said trying to move past her but Emma grabbed her arm.  
"Please Regina. Please just let me ... I have things I need to say to you and I need you to listen to me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of it. Just hear what I have to say and if you still want to leave and never speak to me again I will respect your decision. Please."  
Regina turned her head from her, not wanting to look into those eyes because she knew she couldn't keep up this stern facade if she kept looking. "Fine."  
"Thank you."  
Regina stepped back and crossed her arms.  
"Um could you take a seat?"  
Regina didn't respond but took the same seat as before. Emma went up to the Smart Board and turned it on, which only confused Regina.  
"So um I um grew up in the foster care system so I didn't know anything about being in a family because I was never in one long enough for me to belong to one. Then I met Neal and while we weren't a family we created this life - Henry."  
On the board appeared the beginning of a family tree with Henry at the bottom and two branches above him leading to Emma and Neal.  
"But I gave up Henry. It was the stupidest thing I ever did. Then one day my son finds me and brings me to this town Storybrooke and it is here that I discover who my parents are."  
Snow and Charming appeared above them.  
"And all of a sudden I find I am descended from royalty."  
More lines fill in above Snow and Charming with names leading back at least five generations.  
"So this is what genetics tells me is my family," she said. "But it took me a while to feel like I was a mother and a daughter. It is hard to explain because I was 28. I had given up childish ideas of my long lost parents knocking on my door to claim me and say it was all a mistake. Even though I now had that family and I knew they loved me and I loved them there was still this hole inside of me. It is the place that always held me back from forming attachments. It is a darkness that tells me I am not worth any of this."  
She paused and saw Regina was still paying attention.  
"When I came to Storybrooke I met Henry's other mother." Regina's name appeared on the screen next to Emma's with a line leading down to Henry.  
"She and I didn't get along at all. My first impression was that she was a stuck up bitch with a great ass and even better rack."  
"Miss Swan ..."  
"What? It's true," Emma smiled. "Anyway she and I were at each other's throats all the time and not in a good way. But after we got through a bunch of stuff we realized we could agree on one thing and that was our son. We came to an agreement on how to do a shared parenting thing. Then things slowly started to change. The next thing I know I was having dinner at her place, I would sit on the floor of her living room helping Henry with homework or at least making an attempt at it. There was one this night when I was watching Henry until she got home and we were playing video games when she came home and I talked her into playing a racing game with me. I think we played like a dozen times because this is a woman who doesn't like losing."  
"That was the night I realized that her desire to win all the time was kind of cute because she gets this intense look on her face. Then more realizations came like how her laughter is so full of joy because she doesn't laugh much so when she does it, it feels like she is doing it just for you, like you are special. Then there is how she looks at our son, and I realize it is exactly how I look at him because why you celebrate all the good things about him you get a little sad knowing one day he will grow up and you will no longer be the mom to a little boy."  
"I could go on about how smart and refined she is but the point is, as I realized these things I realized I had feelings for her. I wanted to be around her all of the time because why she can't always see it she has a light in her and I just wanted to stay in that light."  
"But when you spent part of your life being a thief, a con artist and orphan, you want to stack the odds in your favor because you want life to your way so badly. I fucked up. There is no other way to say it. I did the worst thing in the world, I made her doubt that a choice was really hers all along. She values her freedom because her life hasn't always been that way and what I did, I am sure reminded her of those times."  
"What I did was unforgivable but I don't have any choice but ask her for forgiveness because this here," she said drawing a circle around herself, Regina and Henry. "This is my family. It's unconventional, and it is messy sometimes, but I wouldn't trade it for anything and if the woman I love would give me a second chance I would make sure she knows that while I am always going to make mistakes, loving her for the rest of my life will never be one."  
"Um so yeah, that's what I wanted to say," she said stepping away from the board.  
Regina continued to sit there and Emma was beginning to feel like maybe this wasn't the smartest idea either.


	11. Chapter 11

Fifteen months later

"Listen to me, you have to make sure you get him back there tonight. He has a daily appointment that he can't miss," Emma said to Archie. "You are all spelled up so you won't revert back, but it only lasts for a day so no sight-seeing."

"I will take care of it," Archie said. "Now I think you have other things to worry about."

"I suppose I do," she smiled.

Archie left and Emma turned back to the mirror. She adjusted the tie for the 100th time. "You look good honey," her father said.

"Thanks," she smiled. She faced him. "Thanks for everything. I know some of this hasn't been easy for you and mom."

"The only thing that matters to us is that you are happy."

"I am happy."

"I know," Charming said hugging her. "Looks like it is time. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

She couldn't contain her nerves as she walked with her father out to the gazebo that had been set up in the backyard. She took her place smiling at the people who had gathered there. She tugged at her suit jacket to make sure it looked perfect.

The music started and she fidgeted one more time and stood straight. The moment her eyes saw Regina her breath caught and she wasn't sure she would ever be able breathe again when staring at such beauty. Henry, dressed in a suit to match Emma's, walked her down the aisle.

Once they reached Emma, Henry stepped into the spot of her best man, while Regina faced her. "You are stunning," she said.

Regina merely beamed at her, too overcome with her own emotions to say anything.

The Justice of the Peace welcomed everyone. "It is my understanding that you two have written your own vows for the occasion. Emma, if you would."

Emma took a deep breath. "You are stunning," she said again. "Absolutely stunning. And I don't know how I got to be here standing in front of you ready to pledge my life to you. I don't know if it was fate, or ordained, or just blind stupid luck, but whatever it was I'll take it. I will take it a millions times over to be standing here. There was a time when I wasn't sure I would get here because I was an idiot and I messed up like I tend to mess sometimes. Then I met a wise man named Frank."

She turned her head slightly to Frank who was sitting in the front row on Regina's side beside Archie. "And Frank, well he confirmed that I was an idiot. But he also gave me some advice about love, and how if you love someone you have to prove it to them all the time. You have to tell them you love then, show them you love and never let them forget it because the day you don't do these things is the day you fail at love. And I don't want to fail. I don't want to fail with you," she said, a small tear running down her face. "He also told me what I had to do in order to get you to give me a chance. He said, 'Now let me tell you what you are going to do to get your girl back. Emma, you have to be willing to strip your soul bare for this woman. You have to take all the fears, the doubt, the disappointment that is cluttering up inside you and set it free. You have to take all the love you feel and you wrap your soul in it, and then give it to her. Give it to her freely and honestly. There can be no strings attached, no stupid rules or caveats, just give to her because if she is really your true love, that soul it doesn't really belong to you in the first place. You've just been holding on to it, watching over it, protecting it, and waiting to give it to her – to the person it belongs to.' And he was right, as always, it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to you. Today, I pledge to you that I will not only love you for the rest of our lives, I will continue to watch over and protect that soul because it resides in you and there is no one else who that soul could ever belong to. I love you."

She wiped away a few more tears as Regina did the same. It took Regina a second to compose herself to speak.

"I never thought I would find love again. It didn't seem possible. The things that happened in my life, the things I have done. I was sure that not only was it not to be my destiny, I didn't believe I deserved it. But I know how I got to be standing here today in front of the woman I love. I am here because of you. I am here because you were an idiot," she smiled. "But in being an idiot you opened my eyes to not only the possibility that I could find love again, but that I could have a family. You once said you had done the unforgivable to me but you have no choice but to ask for my forgiveness because Henry and I, we were your family. I forgave you the moment the words left your mouth, but now I have to ask you to forgive me.

Forgive me for not seeing that I loved you. Forgive me for being angry when you made a mistake. Forgive me for not knowing that as much as your soul belongs to me, my soul belongs to you. Forgive me for not allowing myself to open up sooner. Frank once told me that it's never too late for love and he was right, but still I feel as if I have wasted time getting here to you and I am sorry for that. I am sorry I took you away from your family," she said looking over at Snow and Charming.

"But if you let me, I will be worthy of being a part of your family tree. I pledge to you that I will make sure you never feel alone. You will never have to wonder where you belong, because you belong with me and with Henry, and you have the family you want and you deserve. You will never need to wonder where home is because it's right here," she said covering her heart. "It's here and as long as I live I pledge that you will never doubt that. Our son once wrote an essay about his family. At the time, I didn't understand why he wrote what he did at the end of it but now I do. He wrote, 'When I get older I hope that I find someone to love like my parents have. I hope that I get to look at a person like my mom and looks at my mother. And I hope that like my mother I have the courage to step out of the past and embrace my future.' I love you Emma, and thank you for getting me here today so I could stand in front of you and all of these people and embrace the only future I want – the one where I get to love you for the rest of my days."

Emma grabbed her and kissed her.

"You are jumping a little ahead of the script," the Justice of the Peace said.

"Sorry," Emma smiled. "She's hard to resist sometimes."

"Do you have the rings?"

Henry handed Emma hers.

"Do you Emma pledge your love to Regina?"

"I do," she said slipping the ring on to her hand.

Henry then passed the other ring to Regina.

"Do you Regina pledge your love to Emma?"

"I do," she said putting the ring on.

"Then with the power invested in me, I introduce to you Mrs. Emma Swan-Mills and Mrs. Regina Swan-Mills. You may now kiss your wife."

This time, they both leaned and shared a kiss. Everyone stood and applauded as they held hands looking out at the crowd. Regina looked over at Frank, and mouthed, "Thank you." He merely nodded and smiled.

Henry tugged on her dress and she accepted a hug from him, and he then hugged Emma.

"Are we a family now?" he asked her.

Emma looked over at Regina, "Yes, kid, we are a family."


End file.
